


Утро в деревне

by jana_nox, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: У жителей деревни по утрам множество дел.





	Утро в деревне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [KINKtober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205115) by [writeitinred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred). 



> По ссылке у автора — сборник драбблов, из них переведена 17 глава.

У жителей деревни по утрам множество дел. Надо встать очень рано, чтобы успеть приготовить любимым завтрак, позаботиться о ферме, успеть покормить всех животных и убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Или, как в случае с людьми, которые подобными вещами не занимаются, успеть объездить член любимого мужа до восхода солнца.

— Боже, ты потрясающий, — стонет Джеспер, впиваясь пальцами в бледные бедра Уайлена. Еще не прошли темные синяки, оставшиеся от вчерашних ночных приключений, но они только подливают масла в огонь страсти Джеспера.

Он приподнимает Уайлена, чтобы перевернуть их обоих, и снова входит в него, не давая времени привыкнуть. Он разводит его ноги в стороны и с силой трахает. Уайлена нельзя назвать тихим в постели, но это неважно. Теперь у них есть право быть какими угодно громкими, рядом нет соседей, которые будут стучать в стены и обвинять их, что они слишком шумные. Им больше не приходится трахаться так, будто их могут в любой момент прервать, но иногда такая жесткая гонка — как раз то, что им обоим нужно.

— Черт, Джеспер! — вскрикивает Уайлен, ища руками, за что бы схватиться. — Вот здесь! Ох, блять… здесь!

Грязная ругань во время секса — это что-то новенькое, появившееся в их отношениях совсем недавно, но Джеспер не собирается жаловаться. Умение мужа говорить непристойности заводит его больше, чем Уайлен может себе представить. Движения Джеспера становятся все быстрее и быстрее, бедра с громкими шлепками впечатываются в задницу.

— Уже готов кончить, любимый?

Ему не нужно слышать ответ, достаточно посмотреть на его твердый член. С него стекает достаточно смазки, чтобы на животе образовалась маленькая лужица. Джеспер выпускает из своей хватки одну из ног Уайлена, чтобы сжать его член, двигая кулаком в такт толчкам.

Стоит члену Джеспера задеть его простату, Уайлен выгибает спину дугой, и сперма забрызгивает его грудь. Это настолько прекрасное зрелище, что Джеспер не может удержаться и не наклониться, чтобы попробовать его на вкус.

— Ты такой вкусный.

Джеспер тоже близок к разрядке. Он чувствует, как подкрадывается к нему оргазм, как поджимаются мышцы его живота. Он кончает глубоко внутри Уайлена и замирает, тяжело дыша.

— И что я сделал, чтобы заслужить кого-то столь потрясающего? — выдыхает Джеспер, вытаскивая член и падая на кровать рядом с Уайленом.

— Наверное, не закрывал свой прекрасный рот ни на секунду.

Джеспер перегибается через Уайлена, чтобы взять пачку сигарет с прикроватной тумбочки, достает одну и зажигает. Он смог избавиться от страсти к азартным играм, но бросить курить вряд ли получится.

— Открой рот.

Уайлен хулигански улыбается, точно зная, что последует дальше. Джеспер делает затяжку, не выпускает дым, и наклоняется ближе к его рту. Уайлен не курит, не то, чтобы Джеспер хотел, чтобы любовь всей его жизни начала курить, но он охотно впускает щупальцы дыма в рот.

— Ты лучший из супругов, о котором мужчина может только мечтать. Я счастлив, что так и не прекратил с тобой флиртовать.

— Вот и правильно, — смеется Уайлен, открывая рот, чтобы вдохнуть новую порцию дыма. — Потуши сигарету и поцелуй меня. У нас впереди целый день, и я не хочу терять ни минуты.

Джеспер улыбается и делает, как ему велено. Он перекатывается на Уайлена сверху, губами находит его губы.

— Я люблю тебя, Уайлен.

Тот не отрывает от него глаз, гладит по спине, обнимает за шею.

— И я тебя, мистер Фахи.

Муж Джеспера — абсолютно идеальный.


End file.
